pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Horses
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction Horses are very important as they can give the advantage on movement speed as well as attack speed. Each horse has its own stats. It is advised to choose one that suits your playstyle. The speed of a horse can increase your attack. However, attacking on a horse while stationary will give you a damage penalty. When outside of combat, riding a horse will generally increase your movement speed across the map unless your athletics skill is much higher than your riding skill. The horse's attributes also do not matter, meaning a Saddle Horse has the same utility as a Demon Charger. Adding horses to your inventory can also further improve your overland speed as well as reduce the speed penalty from carrying heavy items in your inventory. If a horse is "killed" during a battle, it may lose its current modifier and become Lame. After the battle, an unused Lame horse in the inventory will recover over time to become a standard one, without any modifier. This also means buying a Lame horse may be a good idea if it stays in the inventory for enough time, resulting in a standard horse later for less than half the price. Purposely killing a Swaybacked horse in order to make it Lame then having it heal back to normal is also a discount compared to regular prices, although there is a risk of losing the horse altogether. Beneficial modifiers are a costly addition to the more expensive horses, and one should be careful when using one in combat as a Lame horse will never recover back into a Champion. There is also the risk of the horse simply dying outright, thus wasting all the money put into it. Horse stats Explanation of each, in order, from top to bottom: * Name: The name of the horse. * Base Price: Is a illustrative price. It will be available in the marketplace for a higher price than this and sold for lower than this. ** The buying and selling price is influenced by the city and the trade skill, as well as the modifiers. * Armor: Reduces the damage your horse takes in battle. The higher this value is, the better. * Speed: The maximum galloping speed of your horse not including riding skill modifiers. All blows delivered at higher speed in the same direction the horse is moving will cause more damage. If a blow is delivered in the opposite direction, it is possible to deal 0 damage, even to lightly armoured targets. Couched lance and charge damage (see below) is directly related to this stat. All horses, even lame ones, are faster than foot troops. * Maneuver: The turn rating of your horse. A horse with a higher maneuver value will turn faster than other horses. After the initial charge, a higher maneuver value usually allows for shorter time in setting up subsequent strikes. * Charge: Blunt damage dealt by your horse when it collides with enemy infantry when moving at a sufficient speed. This damage is usually low regardless of how high this value is, though your horse will almost always knock your target over if you are moving at full speed. A horse with a high charge will lose less speed when it hits an enemy and will be able to push its way through more infantry before being forced to stop. This can be an effective way of taking prisoners if no non-lethal weapons are available. * Hit Points (HP): The amount of damage your horse can take before becoming crippled or dying. There are no horses with less than 100 hit points and the maximum is a Heavy Demon Charger, with 510 hit points. * Requires Riding: The level of Riding skill you need to mount the horse. List of Horses Horse Modifiers Special Horses Ravenstern Armored Warhorse - only used by King Gregory IV. Can be obtained from Ravenstern City Chest. Sarleon Armored Warhorse - only used by King Ulric. Can be obtained from Sarleon City Chest. Comet Courser - fastest horse by far in Pendor. These are not seen by anyone in Pendor. They can only be seen in Quigfen's shop, at a very high price. Quigfen excels as a trader, very interested in selling and buying extraordinary items. Demon Charger - a beast from another world. It can be dropped by Eyegrim the Devourer and Demonic Magnus as they are their riders, but with a very low chance. Also, Eyegrim has a 5% chance of leaving his Demon Charger if he manages to escape. Best Horses in Pendor Top Tier - the best possible mounts, period (in no particular order) Demon Charger, Netherworld Charger, Noldor Spirit Horse Excellent Alternatives - very good mounts that are much more easily acquired than the three above. Jatu Warbeast, Desert War Horse Category:Weapons Horses